


Meetings

by IaMcHrIsSi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, post season 3/cacw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been following Daisy. She decides to confront them, and finds herself dealing with two Avengers.</p>
<p>Written for the birthdayfordaisy week on tumblr, fifth prompt: Other superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first MCU fic in ages, I hope it's okay!

Daisy has been on the run for about 4 months when she notices a new tail.

Mack and Coulson have been chasing her (not hunting, the ACTU is hunting her, Mack and Coulson are chasing, there is an important difference there) for two months by then, but she knows that they don't really want to catch her. They know what would happen if she had to go back there, know what the ACTU does to Inhumans these days. Especially ones as dangerous and powerful as Daisy.

At first she thinks her new tails are just Mack and Coulson, getting a bit closer than before, maybe being pressured by the ACTU or something like that. It wouldn't surprise her, and she's not scared of them. She knows they would never hurt her. But when she looks through the video footage of the place where she's felt as though someone was watching her, mostly to see whether Mack and Coulson are okay, she realizes that those two are new.

She recognizes them. And then she kinda sorta really _doesn't_ freak out, okay?. She's just... reasonably interested in and excited about the fact that _Falcon_ and _Captain Freaking America_ are her new tails. They're not even really bad at it, but Daisy has been trained by Melinda May. She knows how to spot a tail. She also knows how to shake one, but she's not quite sure whether she wants that. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are really not the bad guys, after all. They tried to stop the Accords, everyone knows that. Daisy has seen the footage of Leipzig, even the heavily redacted stuff. Sometimes it's really good to be a hacker.

Daisy leans back, rubbing her hand of her face. She hasn't slept in two days, and she probably should visit the Sanctuary again, just to check up on everyone there, make sure the kids are alright and that Rosie, the newest Inhuman to move there, is settling in well.

The Sanctuary is the place she's found, a safe place, a bit like Lai Xi was. All those who can't be hidden with new identities in a place far away from the one they lived in before, or who don't want to live in a world that could turn on them at any moment, can go to live there. Currently, there are seventeen people living there, safe for Mike and Ace all Inhumans. Daisy protects them as good as she can, helps them understands their gifts and tells them all the stories her mother told her. It's not perfect, but nothing really is, and it's good enough at least for now.

Do Rogers and Wilson know about the Sanctuary? Is that why they are chasing her? The thought unsettles Daisy. Rogers and Wilson may be the good guys, may be Avengers, and about three years ago she would have totally squeed at the prospect of them even knowing that she exists, but today they are just... outsiders. People she doesn't know and therefore doesn't trust.

They're probably not after the Sanctuary anyway, she rationalizes. Nobody knows about the Sanctuary, safe for people who live there or have lived there, none of whom would tell anyone about it, not even Captain America. They all know the risks. Rogers and Wilson probably read the newspaper articles, the ones that call her Quake, the dangerous vigilante, and want to figure out what that's all about.

Yes, that sounds like the most reasonable explanation, Daisy thinks. She has kept the Sanctuary under any radar, made sure no outsiders know it exists. She's good at hiding stuff when she wants to, and she remembers all to well what happened when outsiders found her mothers halfway house. She will not allow that to happen again, will not allow those who would harm her people to find this safe place.

Still, she calls Joey and Elena, asks them to go to the Sanctuary for the next few days, just as an extra precaution. They are on their own quest, helping as many Inhumans as they can, more covert than Daisy but still effective, and they agree immediately. They all know that these days, the ACTU or any other agency shoots first and asks questions later. It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you.

Then Daisy goes to talk to two Avengers.

* * *

She meets them in their motel room.

They've checked in with reasonably well faked IDs, and both of them have grown a beard to disguise themselves. Rogers even dyed his hair to some unremarkable brownish color. Daisy would have chosen bright red, she thinks absentmindedly, pushing peoples attention to her hair instead of her face, but this works too to make sure people don't look at him too closely.. Well, sort of. She recognized him immediately, after all. _(Then again, he's Coulson's favorite, so she probably would have recongnized him even if he wore some kind of mask)_

“What... are you doing here?” Rogers asks as he enters the room, his hand immediately going for his gun. Wilson is right behing him, his gun already raised when he enters. Both of them are calm, wary, but not afraid. Dangerous. Daisy has to conciously push down the urge to vibrate their weapons apart in their hands. She came to talk, not to fight. It would not do anyone any good if she appeared hostile now.

Slowly, carefully, she raises her hands, palms open towards them. If they knew her, they might actually take that as a threat, given her powers, but they don't, and so they relax ever so slightly. She can feel it in their heartbeats. And really, she can't blame them for their reaction. She broke into their motel room, after all. She'd most likely react the same way

“Well, you are trying to find me. I decided to cut the chase short, save us all some time.” She tells them, sarcasm creeping into her voice even as she smiles her most innocent smile. Rogers and Wilson do not lower their guns.

“You're Quake?” Wilson asks, looking her over, probably trying to assess how much of a threat she poses. Daisy wonders what he sees. A young punk that's in way over her head? A fragile young woman in need of help? Or a dangerous weapon just waiting to destroy everything around her?

“Yes, and you're the fugitive Avengers Falcon and Captain America.” Maybe it's not the best idea to tell them that she knows who they are, but then again she did just break into their motel room. Might as well put all the cards on the table now.

“How did you find us?” Rogers asks, seemingly confused, but his blue eyes are sharp, intense, cool. He's running a dozen scenarios through his brain, trying to figure out what the best way to deal with this situation is. She's seen the same look on Coulson's and May's face hundreds of times, but somehow it startles her to see it in the eyes of the national icon. Even if said icon has been branded a traitor and whatnot.

“Easy. I know computers, and you aren't that well hidden. Better question: Why are you trying to find me?” Daisy says, appearing more confident than she is. But only a little bit, she realizes after a moment. The knowledge that in a fight, she'd actually stand a solid chance against them, well, it helps.

“You have powers. And you protect people. We thought...” Wilson drifts off, looks at Rogers. Rogers apparently decides on a way of action, because he looks Daisy straight in the eyes and lowers his gun. Wilson follows after a short moment. “We wanted to know who you are. And maybe ask what you think of joining our team.”

Whatever Daisy expected, this ismost certainly not it. Did Steve Rogers just really ask her to join the Avengers? No, he didn't, she thinks immediately. The Avengers are disbanded, hunted by the government, just as she is. And anyway, they wouldn't want her, the punk, to join in. She's a nobody, especially next to them, just some dumb foster kid playing with too much power.

“What team? Last I checked, you are considered dangerous vigilantes, just as I am, Captain.” Daisy says, trying to sound worldly and dignified, but she can't quite keep the excitement out of her voice. Wilson and Rogers apparently hear it, because they start to smile ever so slightly, and relax a bit more.

“Well, then you'll fit right in, don't you think? And it's Steve.” Rogers... _Steve_ says, and offers Daisy his hand. She takes it. It feels strangely like May's, calloused from guns and close combat, but warm and strong.

“Daisy.” She answers, and smiles, a genuine smile, for what feels like the first time in days, maybe even weeks. Rogers and Wilson grin at her, and then Wilson says “Sam” and shakes her hand too, and a part of Daisy is screaming because she is now officially on first name basis with _two Avengers_.

She tries to look as dignified as possible, though. She is Quake after all. She takes down Hydra thugs and saves people on a daily basis, and she can shake mountains if she wants to. She will not squee.

“And it's not like we have any steady base or anything.” Sam tells her. “Like you said, we're vigilantes. We just... have each other's numbers and if anything big goes down, we all go there together to stop it. Or somethin. And then we hope that they don't arrest us. And, uh, the pay went down significantly lately, to zero, to be exact.” He says, and Daisy thinks that she really likes his dry humor. She smiles, but there is still doubt in her mind.

“Why me? You don't actually know me, just a few minutes ago you pointed your guns at me.” Daisy asks, because most of the time when things are surprisingly good, there's a bad twist she just isn't seeing yet. It's been that way with any foster family, with SHIELD, with her mother, with everyone and everything. Why should this be different?

“We've paid attention to the news, did our own research. You protect people, from both Hydra and the government, you don't let Hydra guys get away, and you can reach some of those we could never even get in the vincinity of. You do a lot of good work, and you don't care much for whether or not the government thinks so, too. We could really use someone like that right now.” It still feels to good to be true, Steve Rogers praising her like this, and for a moment all Daisy can see are the people she has gotten killed, Lincoln and Jiaying and everyone, but she conciously pushes those thoughts away. They will not help her now.

Instead, she takes out a pen and writes down her number for Sam and Steve. One of her numbers, at least. She has over a dozen, now, for Inhumans living hidden but in the real world, for Elena and Joey and Mike, for the Sanctuary and one for Mack and Coulson _(which she has not given them yet but will at some point)_. It's good that she's always been good at memorizing things, otherwise she'd probably get really confused about all these different numbers.

“Call me if you need help with anything, Hydra, aliens, computer problems... I'll try to help.” She says as she gives them the piece of paper. Steve stares at it for a moment, no doubt memorizing the number, and then gives it to Sam, who puts it in some pocket. Then Steve gives her a card, blank with only a number on it.

“You can call us, too, if you ever need help. You don't have to fight alone, you know?” Daisy smiles. They don't know that she is not fighting alone, not really, but for the moment, it's probably best this way. They want her, but she only time will tell if they will accept the Inhumans.

“Thanks.” She says, and gets up. “Good luck with whatever you're doing next.” She means it. Sam and Steve are not her enemies, nor are they strangers. After today they are allies. Maybe even friends, someday.

“Same to you.” Sam says, and Steve nods. Daisy is still smiling when she gets to her safe house.


End file.
